Pinky Hair
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Helaian-helaian rambut pinky blossom-mu membuatku terpana. Ingin sekali rasanya aku dapat membelai lembut rambut itu sebelum kumati. Ingin sekali rasanya ku mengenalmu, dengan perasaan yang sama. Oh ... sayang sekali, ini bukanlah cinta. Aku hanya mengagumi rambut indahmu itu. Dapatkah aku mengagumi perangaianmu sekaligus? /Fanfict for Sakura Haruno Birthday/Mind to RnR?


**_Title_**: Pinky Hair

**_Author_**: Shizuka Fuyuki chan

**_Desclaimer_** : Always Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya. Dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fict ini.

**_Rated_**: T

**_Genre _**: Romance-Drama

**_Summary_**: Helaian-helaian rambut _pinky blossom_-mu membuatku terpana. Ingin sekali rasanya aku dapat membelai lembut rambut itu sebelum kumati. Ingin sekali rasanya ku mengenalmu, dengan perasaan yang sama. Oh ... sayang sekali, ini bukanlah cinta. Aku hanya mengagumi rambut indahmu itu. Dapatkah aku mengagumi perangaianmu sekaligus?

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Pria dengan rambut pantat ayam terkesima dengan seseorang yang sedang memainkan ayunan di taman yang tampak sunyi. Pandangannya tak pernah luput dari orang itu, sekalipun ada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di dekatnya. Ia terus memandang dengan tatapan cengang, meresa takjub akan hal yang sedang ia lihat dengan lensa mata Onix-nya.

"Tak mungkin. Rambut pinky blossom-nya mirip sekali seperti ibu," katanya lirih dengan lagak seperti memata-matai gerak-gerik gadis dengan rambut yang terkibas angin lembut. Helaian-helaiannya melayang, seakan terbang bebas tanpa didasari akar. _Sayang sekali, jika suatu hari nanti rambut itu tak ada lagi_, pikir Sasuke. Pria yang tengah berhasil luluh akan helaian rambut sang gadis Cherry Blossom itu. Bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Menyukai seseorang hanya dilihat dari rambutnya? Hal yang sangat konyol, mungkin itulah pemikiran orang-orang. Namun, bagi Sasuke, itu bukanlah hal yang patut disepelekan. Mengingat seorang wanita tercintanya yang telah pergi sendirian, ke dasar dunia, ke sebuah dimensi yang tak memungkinkan manusia untuk bisa mengetahuinya.

"Aku pikir, namanya adalah Sakura. Itu bisa dilihat dari parasnya yang lembut seperti pohon Sakura di musim dingin yang damai." Bisikannya itu membuat suasana makin membisu, di tengah-tengah perpaduan dua pancaran sinar yang berbeda dari langit sore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Naruto Fanfict~**

**Pinky Hair © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s), Sasuke POV (setelah prolog - sebelum epilog), Birthday fict for Sakura Haruno and my plend Angel Ruii.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy... and, Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE POV, mode : on**

Aku mungkin dapat melihat sosoknya yang tak dapat kupungkiri, mirip ibuku. Dia lemah lembut, ingin sekali aku belai helaian rambutnya yang halus. Ah ... mimpiku terlalu tinggi. Aku memang tak mengenalnya, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan bertemu dengannya yang sedang bermain ayunan. Dia tak berekspresi saat melihatku melintas. Dia tak mengucapkan apapun, dan tak menunjukkan rasa senang maupun duka dari raut wajahnya. Saat aku mulai jauh darinya, aku merasakan sinyal bahwa dia pergi dari ayunan kecil itu. aku ingin berbalik memastikan, tapi aku takut dia masih ada di sana, dan menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. Aku ingin mengenalnya, tapi aku tak ingin dia mengenalku. Akulah yang menjadi pria pengecut seperti ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_." seseorang menepuk pundakku yang tengah duduk di dekat pohon plum.

"_Nande_?" tanyaku.

Dia menatapku cemberut, dan menatap tanah yang ada di bawahnya, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Spontan, aku kaget. Memangnya, ada apa denganku yang sekarang? Bukannya sama saja seperti yang sebelumnya, hanya diam, duduk, dan meratapi lika-liku kehidupan. Aku pun menjawabnya dengan hembusan nafas panjang.

"Kau terlihat lebih murung daripada sebelumnya. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Kata-kata Karin membangkitkanku, dari lamunan yang sedari tadi tak tau apa isinya. Lamunan yang membuatku kosong.

"Tak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Jawabku, berbohong. Aku tak ingin Karin mencampuri urusanku. Aku tak ingin dia ikut ambil bagian dalam semua hal yang telah aku lakukan. Dia sahabatku, tapi, aku tetap tak ingin dia mengetahui semua yang ku rasakan. Tidak untuk sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ..."

Kepergiaannya membuat suasana sepi senyap. Tak ada rangsangan yang ku dapat. Hanya ada semilir angin lembut yang mengingatkanku akan gadis berlensa _Emerald_ itu.

"Aku akan menemuinya, besok. Jika bertemu lagi." Ucapku dalam hati, penuh dengan segenggam asa, yang entah akan berbuah hasil atau tidak. Aku peringatkan lagi, karena aku pengecut yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

...

...

...

Hari berikutnya, aku mencoba ke tempat ayunan yang kemarin. Mengendap-endap, seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang bermain petak umpet dengan polisi. Tapi ini berbeda, aku bersembunyi dari seorang gadis manis.

"Ehm ..."

"E-eh?"

Aku membalikkan badan ketika tahu, ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikanku. Dia pria dengan rambut merah yang terlihat tenang.

"Kau sedang mengamati gadis itu?" tanyanya, yang kupikir memang padaku.

Aku mengangguk perlahan, menunggu jawaban dari orang asing itu, dan menatapnya sinis, berpura-pura sedang kesal.

"Dia adalah gadis keturunan Haruno," jawabnya, "Kau tau klan itu 'kan?"

Matanya tak menatapku. Tapi, aku tahu, bahwa ia sekarang sedang bertanya kepadaku.

"Ya. Keturunan haruno, adalah keturunan yang suci." Ucapku.

Iris matanya menatapku semakin tajam, "Kau, Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku tak memikirkan tentang mengapa dia bisa tahu namaku, aku pun hanya mengangguk.

"Pria yang malang ... Orangtuamu korban dari kecelakaan beruntun minggu lalu ya?"

Kata-katanya memang halus. Ia mengucapkannya dengan begitu manis. Tapi, mengapa aku merasa kalau dia sedang mengejekku? Aku pun akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari suasana itu, pergi dari pria paruh baya yang menurutku memang keren dan menawan itu.

"Dasar pecundang. _Cih_!"

Mendengar bentak liciknya, aku mulai muak. Rupanya, dia memang sengaja membuatku kesal. Tak tahan dengan sikapnya, aku pun berbalik dan memukul kepalanya dengan hantaman yang cukup keras.

BUUUAAKKK—

Suara hantaman yang cukup keras di area sekitar taman membuat gadis idamanku itu terkejut, dan memilih untuk menjumpai tempat suara itu berasal. Seperti dugaanku, gadis itu terkejut malihat kami—aku dan pria rambut merah yang sedang berhadapan, dengan dahi pria berambut merah yang terluka. Sialan. Aku jadi tersangka.

"Sasori-_kun_ ..." gadis itu mendekati pria itu dengan wajah terkejut. Ternyata, Sasori namanya. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_. Ini salahku ..."

Aku tahu. Rupanya Sasori sedang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dia mencoba mencuri perhatian Sakura. Dia menang banyak kali ini.

"Sebaiknya, kita pulang. Akan kuobati luka itu." Sakura mencoba mengangkat Sasori, dan membawanya pergi. Tanpa memperhatikanku.

...

...

...

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, aku tak juga melihat Sakura duduk manis di ayunan itu. Haah ... apa itu gara-gara aku? Aku kehilangan kontrol emosi saat itu. Dan kuakui, Sasori memang pintar memanfaatkan situasi. Dan aku begitu bodoh membiarkannya pergi bersama Sakura.

Bunga yang mekar di musim dingin itu kini juga sedang mekar di hatiku yang dingin. Sakura Haruno. Nama itu tak juga beranjak dari hati dan fikiranku. Sial. Aku terperangkap oleh sosoknya itu. sampai-sampai, setiap hari aku pergi ke taman untuk mencarinya. Inikah yang dinamakan hipnotis cinta? Kedatangannya dalam hidupku benar-benar tak diperkirakan sebelumnya. Semenjak kecelakaan beruntun yang menewaskan orangtuaku itu, aku benar-benar putus asa untuk hidup. Namun, setelah mengenal gadis itu ... aku jadi mempunyai cita-cita hidup lagi. Antara berterimakasih dan menyesali pertemuanku dengannya, aku sebenarnya ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Dan harapanku untuk bisa kembali bertemu dengannya terkabul hari ini. tepat di hari minggu, suasana taman begitu ramai. Aku menengok ke arah ayunan itu, dan ternyata Sakura sedang berada di sana. Syukurlah ... dia mau bertanggung jawab akan rasa rindu yang ia akibatkan ke dalam diriku semenjak bertemu dengannya. Ingin sekali rasanya kumenemuinya, dan mengajaknya berbincang. Namun apa daya, aku masih ragu. Apalagi sejak dia tau kalau aku yang memukul Sasori beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, aku ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebelum kesempatan itu diraih Sasori. Orang itu pasti juga sedang mengincar waktu yang tepat untuk mendekati Sakura.

Dan telah kuputuskan, aku pun melangkah mendekatinya.

"_Konichiwa_~"

"E-en ... _konichiwa_ ..." jawabnya, sedikit terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"I-itu ... kau Sakura Haruno 'kan?" tanyaku dengan sikap sok dingin, menyembunyikan rasa deg-deg-an-ku.

Sakura mengangguk sambil menatapku aneh. Dia sepertinya sedang bingung.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal." Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk berjabat tangan. Sakura memandangku sebentar, dan akhirnya membalas jabat tanganku. Uh ... akhirnya.

"Kalau boleh tau, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"O-oh ... aku kesini hanya ingin kenal. Aku sering sekali melihatmu, tapi tak pernah sempat berkenalan. Hahaha ..." aku berucap sambil tertawa, garing.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul, "Boleh ku tau alamatmu? Siapa tau, kita bisa saling berkunjung, atau berkirim surat." Ujarnya. Wajahku hampir terlihat memerah. Aku ingin terbang ...

"I-itu, Konohagakure Blok F Nomor 15. Itu alamatku." Jawabku cepat.

"Oke. Semoga aku tetap ingat."

Hening.

Aku bingung harus melakukan apa untuk memecah keheningan ini. haruskah aku berusaha melawak? Sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus. Atau aku pergi saja? Tidak. Aku masih ingin berada di sampingnya yang hangat.

"E-en ... Sasuke, aku permisi dulu, ya. Aku ada urusan dengan orangtuaku." Ucapnya lirih. Aku hanya mengangguk, pertanda mengijinkan.

Dan Sakura pun pergi.

Angin berhembus lembut ditengah-tengah suasana yang perlahan mulai sunyi. Taman yang tadinya ramai, kini sedikit-sedikit kehilangan pengunjung. Benar-benar hari yang sangat bersejarah bagiku.

...

...

...

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... tolong ambilkan buku catatanku di meja, ya!" jeritan dari gadis cerewet itu membuatku terkejut kala itu. Kala aku sedang memikirkan bunga itu. Aku masih ingin dekat dengannya, sampai bisa membelai rambutnya. Mungkin, hal ini melalui proses : Perkenalan - Obrolan -Berkunjung - Duduk bersama - Membelai rambutnya.

"Sasuke! Kau itu bagaimana, aku 'kan menyuruhmu untuk mengambil buku catatan, bukan buku gambar!"

Aku segera melihat benda yang sedang kubawa. Buku gambar. Sepertinya, aku baru saja mengigau. Aku pun berbalik ke arah meja, dan mengambil buku catatan Karin.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar aneh akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya, ada apa?" tanya Karin ketika aku menyerahkan buku catatannya.

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?"

Karin mengangguk lantang. Benar-benar yakin, sepertinya.

"Cinta," aku terdiam sebentar, dan melihat reaksi Karin saat itu, "Cinta yang membuatku seperti ini."

Karin tetap terdiam, tak bereaksi apapun. Kelopak matanya sama sekali tak berkedip dan beralih pandangan. Dia masih menatapku.

"K-kau ... jatuh cinta? Siapa?" tanyanya antusias.

"Sakura Haruno. Kau mengenalinya?" tanyaku santai. Sedangkan Karin diam sambil memainkan jemarinya dan menatap lantai, nanar.

"Aku pergi."

Karin berlari, meninggalkanku. Aku bingung. Dia kenapa? Dia sendiri yang ingin tahu, tapi saat kuberitahu, dia malah diam. Aneh.

...

...

...

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat Sakura akan berada di ayunan itu lagi, seperti dulu. Namun naas, tebakanku kali ini salah. Pada akhirnya Sakura tidak berada di ayunan itu selama satu minggu. Aku khawatir. Dan sayangnya lagi, aku tak menanyakan alamat rumah Sakura saat bersama dulu. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Bukan hal yang pantas aku menyesali itu semua.

Dan berminggu-minggu telah kulalui. Aku hanya diam menunggu Sakura, yang tak kunjung tampak. Ah ... apa aku harus bertanya kepada Sasori? Tapi aku yakin, orang itu tak akan memberi tahukan hal itu. Dia juga pasti sedang berusaha mendekati Sakura. Dan sampai pada akhirnya, aku benar-benar bertemu orang itu di sebuah warung ramen.

"Sasuke ..." panggilnya ketika aku melintas di depan warung itu. Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan melihatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakura, dia sekarang di rumah sakit."

Cih! Kenapa aku harus mempercayainya? Jika dia menyukai Sakura, tak mungkin dia memberitahukan ini padaku.

"Hn."

"Kau tak percaya juga? Bukankah kau merindukannya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn."

"Setidaknya kau mengangguk. Jangan bersikap cuek seperti itu terhadap adikku yang sedang sakit!"

Hening.

A-apa? Jadi selama ini, Sasori adalah kakaknya? Ah ... apa yang harus kulakukan dengan rasa malu ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyembunyikan rasa bersalahku selama ini? Ya ampun, aku benar-benar keras kepala.

"Ja-jadi, kau kakaknya? Sakura di rumah sakit mana?" tanyaku antusias.

"Kau ingin menemuinya sekarang? Mari bersama denganku. Kebetulan, aku juga ingin kembali ke sana." Jawabnya. Aku mengangguk.

...

...

...

Ruang Sakura, nomor 12. Di depan ruangan itu, aku berdiri dan terdiam sebentar. Ku harap, di dalam sana Sakura dalam keadaan sehat.

Ceklek.

"_Sumimasen~_" ucapku lirih ketika memasuki ruangan itu, didampingi dengan Sasori. Rasa rinduku saat ini terselamatkan. Namun ...

Gadis yang kini sedang terbaring di ranjang itu berwajah pucat, dengan rambut yang mulai menipis. Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengannya?

"Dia kanker otak."

Belum sempat bertanya, Sasori sudah menjelaskannya. Mungkin ia tahu dari ekspresiku saat itu yang memang sedang terkejut.

Aku pun mulai mendekat pada Sakura, dan dia terlihat tersenyum dalam wajah pucatnya, "Hai, Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

Aku luluh, dalam ucapnya. Aku luluh dalam harmoni suaranya.

"Sakura, jadi, kau mengidap penyakit ini sejak kapan?" tanyaku.

Sakura menatapku sendu, "Semenjak aku kecil. Seharusnya penyakit itu sudah hilang. Tapi sepertinya kembali lagi."

Nasibku begitu buruk. Aku harus cepat-cepat membelai rambutnya yang mulai pudar, sebelum seluruh rambut itu hilang. Hei ... kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini? Sakura tak pantas mati. Dia tak pantas pergi!

"O-oh ..." aku menundukkan kepala.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau mencemaskanku?" tanyanya polos.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku cepat. Dia lantas menatapku lagi. Aku pun kembali terhipnotis oleh iris _emerald_ nya.

"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya ..."

"Ma-maaf ... aku ingin ke WC sebentar."

Sasori keluar. Kini, hanya ada aku dan gadis pink itu. suasana itu membuatku merasa seperti pria yang tunduk dalam balut kasih. Ah ... lupakan.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyaku.

"A-anoo ... sebenarnya, aku ..." dia menghela nafas sebentar, "Ingin sekali kau menemaniku. Kak Sasori sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di warung ramen. Dan orangtuaku dokter, mereka sibuk." Lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam sebentar, "E-en ... baiklah. Jika itu maumu."

...

...

...

Semenjak hari itu, aku pun bertugas menemani Sakura di rumah sakit, walau kadang orangtua dan kakaknya akan menengoknya. Aku suapi dia makan, aku bantu dia berjalan, dan dua minggu pun berlalu sangat cepat. Dengan penyakit menyebalkannya, Sakura terus berusaha untuk bangkit dan berjuan melawannya. Dan aku mulai terbiasa dengan sifatnya, dan kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Dan perubahan pun kian menjadi. Rambutnya yang indah kini hampir seluruhnya habis, dan wajahnya kini tak seindah dulu. Aku terlalu lama menunggu, dan kupikir, aku tak akan sempat membelai rambutnya. Tapi, sebuah kejadian hari ini membuatku ingin menyentuh helai rambutnya, walau sedikit.

"Sasuke-_kun_, rambutku sudah tak ada lagi," wajah Sakura cemberut, sambil memandang dirinya di cermin. Aku tahu Sakura. Tapi, dimataku, kau tetap cantik.

"Tidak, kau cantik walau tanpa rambut itu." ucapku sambil membelai kepalanya yang terdapat sedikit helaian rambut. Mungkin, itu helaian terakhir Sakura, batinku.

Sunyi.

Suara dentangan jarum jam membuat suasana hening itu kian memburuk. Aku tahu, bagi wanita rambut adalah hal yang penting dan berharga. Tapi, itulah jalan yang tuhan berikan. Mungkin, dengan kehilangan rambut itu, Sakura bisa mendapatkan hal yang terbaik dan terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan jika aku mati?"

Aku benci mendengar pernyataan itu. Dia berlagak seolah-olah hampir mati.

"Aku akan tetap di sampingmu. Jadi, jangan mati."

Tes ...

Sebuah butiran bening air mata yang berkilau jatuh dari kelopak mata sang gadis itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?

Namun tiba-tiba, dia berdiri dan memelukku erat. Alat-alat medis masih melekat di sebagian tubuhnya, namun, ia tak menghiraukan itu. Aku makin bingung, tak dapat berucap.

"Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku," ujarnya sesenggukan, "Aku merepotkanmu selama ini, dan wajahku buruk sekarang. Aku tak memiliki apa-apa lagi, aku tak memiliki harapan lagi selain kau. Aku tak bisa berbohong lagi, bahwa aku—"

"—menyukaimu."

Tiba-tiba, suaranya berhenti, dan aku tak merasakan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya yang sedang mendekapku. Aku segera melepas pelukannya, dan melihatnya sedang tak sadarkan diri. Dan mengetahui itu, aku segera keluar memanggil dokter.

...

...

...

Aku tak ingin memikirkan apapun, aku ingin mati saja.

Aku tak sanggup melihat Sakura menderita, sungguh tak sanggup. Aku ingin aku saja yang mati, jangan Sakura. Aku rela jika Sakura tak kumiliki, karena ucapannya sebelum koma itu membuatku bahagia. Perasaannya padaku ... sama sepertiku. Dia mencintaiku.

Tapi, hari ini ada kejadian yang tak begitu bagus. Karin tiba-tiba ke rumah sakit, dan menemuiku.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah dua minggu ini kau tak pulang! Kenapa?!" bentaknya padaku. Aku tau, dia khawatir sekarang.

"Aku harus menemani Sakura, dia sedang sakit."

Plak!

Tamparan melintas di pipiku. Aku terkejut bukan main.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Apa salahku perempuan sialan?!" ucapku, kehilangan kontrol emosi. Biarlah!

Karin tiba-tiba menangis di depanku, tanpa kutahui penyebabnya,"Kau sebut aku sebagai perempuan sial? Apa kau tidak ingat, aku yang menemanimu sejak orangtuamu meninggal. Aku yang memberikan semua waktuku hanya karena ingin kau mengerti perasaanku. Tapi sekarang, apa yang kau perbuat? Kau bersama perempuan kaya yang sedang sakit, dan meninggalkanku dengan mudahnya?"

Perkataan Karin benar juga, aku salah. Tapi, apa yang dia maksud dengan perasaannya padaku? Apa dia ... menyukaiku? Tapi aku hanya menyebutnya sebagai teman.

"Ka-kau, menyukaiku? Tapi Sakura benar-benar dalam keadaan kritis, dia ..."

"Hentikan. Aku tahu, dia hanya sakit demam atau flu 'kan?"

"Kanker!"

Hening.

Karin terlihat kaget saat itu. antara kesal dan senang karena dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Namun, aku juga merasa tak enak. Dia menyukaiku, sedangkan aku menyukai Sakura. Dan Sakura juga menyukaiku. Dan aku tentu saja lebih pantas dengan Sakura. Apa lagi yang salah?

Gadis Uzumaki itu berlari ke arah belakang, tak mengucapkan sepotong kata pun. Entahlah, dia mungkin menangis sekarang. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak pantas untuk ia tampar tadi.

Dan malam ini, aku benar-benar kesepian, sambil menatap Sakura yang tengah koma—hampa. Aku benar-benar tak dapat melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap, agar aku mati saja. Atau jika Sakura yang mati, aku juga akan bunuh diri.

"Suimasen ..."

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan terbuka. Sepasang suami-istri yang berpakaian dokter itu masuk. Aku yakin, mereka pasti orangtua Sakura yang juga merupakan dokter di rumah sakit itu.

"Sa-sakura?" tanya seorang wanita di sana. Aku hanya menunduk, bersikap dingin dan tak acuh. Lalu, ayah Sakura menyentuh dahi Sakura.

"Koma ..." ujarnya tak berekpresi. Sial. Aku tak suka dengan perilaku mereka. Baiklah, aku memang mereka hiraukan. Tapi, bagaimana bisa mereka menganggap remeh anaknya yang sedang koma?

"Jika dia mati, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Tentu saja melaporkan pada kepala klan Haruno."

Aku makin bingung dengan percakapan mereka. Mati? Kepala klan Haruno? Apa maksud semua ini? Aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Maaf, aku Sasuke, teman Sakura. En ... kalau boleh tahu, apa maksud kalian jika Sakura mati, akan dilaporkan kepada kepala klan Haruno?" tanyaku.

"Oh, jadi Sakura mempunyai teman, ya. Di setiap tahun, klan Haruno harus kehilangan satu anggotanya, karena ini sudah riwayat dari leluhur. Dan nantinya, akan ada benih baru anggota Haruno. Dan ternyata, orang yang harus kami relakan adalah Sakura. Jika saja, kami tahu dari awal ..." jelas ayah Sakura panjang lebar.

Aku ternganga, Sakura yang cantik jelita seperti itu hanya mempunyai seorang teman? Konyol sekali!

"Jadi, dia akan mati, dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanyaku memastikan. Mereka mengangguk.

"Apa, aku bisa menggantikannya atas kematiannya?" tanyaku lagi.

Diam.

"Sayangnya tidak. Tapi, aku begitu kagum padamu yang berani menantang nyawamu sendiri." Jawab Ayah Sakura. Aku hanya menunduk. Kini, hanya menunggu waktu ...

...

...

...

**_~12 April 2004, koran Konohagakure_**

**"Sakura, anggota klan Haruno, meninggal karena kanker otak."**

...

...

...

**SASUKE POV mode : OFF**

...

...

...

**—Seminggu setelah kematian Sakura.**

Sesosok pria pantat ayam bersenandung di ayunan taman. Dia terlihat sendirian, menghayati sebua nada lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat sedih. Ia terlihat ceria dengan sebuah senyuman yang memancar di wajahnya.

"_Arigatou Sasuke-kun~!_"

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara terdengar di telinga pria Uchiha itu. Sasuke mendongak, menengok ke arah sekitarnya—tak ada apapun. Tapi, ia tau benar, suara barusan adalah suara milik gadis pujaannya, Sakura Haruno. Ia pun tersenyum. Ternyata, di alam yang berbeda pun, ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Sakura.

"Dia pasti sekarang sedang berada di dekatku, dan memelukku." Ucapnya dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba, ia dapat merasakan lembutnya sebuah helaian rambut di depannya. Tak tampak memang, tapi, ia merasakannya. Sasuke pun mulai membelainya perlahan. Memang ada!

"_Sakura-chan, arigatou mo_~" ucapnya lirih.

Sore itu, benar-benar sore yang menggembirakan. Keadaannya berputar balik dengan pertemuan pertama mereka. Dalam harapan, dalam sebuah hal yang buruk, tuhan sudah membuat takdir yang lebih baik bagi mereka. Walau harus berpisah ruang dan waktu, hati tetaplah menjadi alat perangsang cinta yang terbaik.

oOo

.

.

_—Heart can feeling love, anywhere, anywhen—_

.

.

.

oOo

**A/N :**

**AAAAAA KOK GAJE SIH?! HIKSUHIKSUHIKSU *nangisdipaksain***

**Sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan otanjoubi omodetou untuk my beloved twin sister Sakura Haruno. - ngarep banget sumpah**

** Fufufu~ gadis manis ini bener-bener membuatku kagum deh di manga Naruto. Semoga tambah cantik, pintar, dan kuat saat melawan Madara yah. Hihihi ... juga, semoga akhirnya bisa bersama dengan abang Sasuke. xDDD 3 WE ALWAYS LOVE YOU SAKURA~! ^^**

**Oiya, tambahan lagi, ini special birthday Fict buat mbok-ku Angel Ruii nee~ otanjoubi omodetou mbookk... XD fufufufu~**

**Alurnya aneh yak, dicepetin, dan gak masuk akal mungkin. ==''**

**Karena kekurangan itu, aku harap, kalian review yah... xDDD -modus**

**Oiya. Makasih buat yang udah berkenan RnR. Mungkin akan ku RnR balik fict nya kalau sempat ya.**

**_Sign_****, Ulya.**


End file.
